Bonus Time
Bonus Time is a special session that will take away the cookie from the running stage and enters into the 'Bonus Time World'. In the Bonus Time session, the cookie's energy does not drain and the cookie will fly using their pet. There are three forms of Bonus Time: classic, space, and rainbow rush (alternatively known as puking-bear type). These three types of Bonus Time can help the player in different ways. Earning Bonus Time Bonus Time session can be earned in several ways. The first one is collecting alphabet letters (B-O-N-U-S-T-I-M-E) appearing in many places during the run. Each alphabet letter gives 374 points. The second one is taking the Bonus Time Jelly that will instantly bring the cookie into Bonus Time session. Bonus Time Jelly appears in the end of stage 3 (haunted forest) and stage 9. Pets can produce Bonus Time Jelly too, like Cozy Yarn and Magic Pod. However, if the player earns incomplete letters before the Bonus Time Jelly, all letters will disappear after Bonus Time session, requiring players to earn back all letters from scratch. Types of Bonus Time Classic The classic type of Bonus Time is very decent - it has yellow and pink bear jellies, silver and gold coins, with Blast Jelly, Giant Jelly, and Magnet Jelly sometimes appearing in the middle of Bonus Time. Both bear jellies and coins has relatively equal portion. They are spreading into few formations, and they can help giving a large amount of points. An addition in "Edge of The World" season will add flying bear jellies that are cannot be attracted by magnetic aura or Magnet Jelly, and requires the player to control the cookie in order to gain them. In season 1 and season 2, the background is made of sky blue, clouds, and a rainbow from distance - resembling the cookie is flying above the clouds. "Edge of The World" season will consists mostly of red, yellow, and purple clouds, resembling the sunset. Classic type of Bonus Time appears for every odd-numbered session of Bonus Time (first, third, fifth, and so on). Space The space type of Bonus Time has coins and bear jellies lined up in a straight or diagonal movement. There are three "lines" in this bonus time. In front of every line, a Blast Jelly appears presumably to make a 'rocket'. Rarely, a Giant Gold Coin appears here. This area would be hard to navigate because of its speed, unless the player equips magnetic aura. This Bonus Time probably a difficult one to handle for amateurs. The Bonus Time combination for "Edge of The World" does not have much difference, with the exception of firework jelly may appear sometime in the Bonus Time. Firework jelly cannot be attracted by magnetic aura. Combined with the speed of blast jelly, obtaining the firework jelly can be another twist in the Space Bonus Time. Space Bonus Time does not appear in season 1. It starts to appear in season 2, with a scene of outer space with asteroids can be seen floating around. They are cosmetic and do not affect the Cookie in any way. "Edge of The World" season has a different background with dominantly red background with falling asteroids and comets. Space type of Bonus Time appears for every even-numbered session of Bonus Time (second, fourth, sixth, and so on). Rainbow Rush Also referred as 'puking bears' or 'bear jellies' type, this type of Bonus Time is the rarest, and gives the most both points and coins. This can only be obtained by getting Bonus Time while having low health (signed by red lights on the top-bottom edge of the screen and the Energy Bar gives a pulse of rings). This is an area where giant gold coins and giant bear jellies appears very often. Players at Bonus Time length 10 seconds and above can earn at least 1,000 coins per section. This level produces 8 formations, but after some distance, only a line of small bear jellies will appear until Bonus Time ends. The background in season 2 is a scene of lots of huge pink bear jellies, and one is puking a huge rainbow, hence the name. "Edge of The World" season has the same but retouched background. Each cookie may only earn the Rainbow Rush once (making its maximum appearance only twice in a run - one for main cookie and the other for relay cookie). If the Rainbow Rush Bonus Time has already played and the same cookie gets another Bonus Time session in low health, only classic or space themed Bonus Time will appear. Gallery Season 2 2014_06_19_16.27.34.png|Classic Bonus Time SpaceBonusTime.png|Space Bonus Time PukingBearBT.png|Rainbow Rush Bonus Time Edge of The World BonusTime 1 EOTW.jpg|Classic Bonus Time BonusTime 2 EOTW.jpg|Space Bonus Time RRBT_Halloween.jpg|Rainbow Rush Bonus Time during Halloween 2014. New World: Dragon's Valley Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 1.png|Classic Bonus Time Dragon's Valley Bonus Time 2.png|Space Bonus Time Bonus Time Upgrade For the first time player, Bonus Time session is very short, just 3 seconds length. Players can upgrade the Bonus Time session length by upgrading in the Upgrade Powers column before playing the game or equipping items that can make Bonus Time longer. Upgrade Powers are permanent. In "Edge of The World" season, level 31-40 upgrade was added. Starting in level 31, the upgrade will not extend the bonus time length, but gives additional bonus points for every obtained jelly during Bonus Time session. Items and Cookies that boost Bonus Time Cookies that help Bonus Time Only one so far, Strawberry Cookie that gives up to +5 sec Bonus Time. Pets that helps Bonus Time * Rainbow's End, grows up to 4x in Bonus Time * Mocha Delight, makes alphabet jellies up to every 3 sec * Cozy Yarn, generates Bonus Time Jelly up to every 53 sec * Flowercopter, speeds up Bonus Time up to 120% faster * Magic Pod, generates Bonus Time jellies that start with a Blast up to every 53 sec Treasures that help Bonus Time * Always Cute Acorn, extra 0.8~1.7 sec in Bonus Time * A Piece of Rainbow's End, Pet grows 1.5x~2.5x in Bonus Time * Strawberry Cookie's Sweet Strawberry, Extra 1~2 sec in Bonus Time * Cozy Yarn's Knitting Needles, Extra 1~2 sec in Bonus Time * Waterproof Superwatch, Extra 1~3 sec in Bonus Time * A Seed of Flowecopter, Speeds up Bonus Time by 10~15% * Magic Pod's Fragile Petal, Extra 1.5~3.3 sec in Bonus Time Trivia *The Space variant is the only type not to have rainbows. *Rainbow Rush has the most limited formations compared to other types of Bonus Time, only 8 formations. It is also the only variant with no Power Jellies. * The classic variant, notably, is the only Bonus Time that has no Giant Gold Coins. Audio Bonus Time - Classic Bonus Time - Space Bonus Time - Rainbow Rush Category:Bonus Time Category:Upgrade Powers